Hikari
by Vistoria
Summary: /UA/ Neji tiene una hija y la mamá es Tenten. Este fic participa en la actividad: "Tierna infancia" del foro El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:H** ikari **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Este fic participa en la actividad: " **Tierna infancia** " del foro: **El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

A Neji no le gustaba que Tenten lo dejara solo, especialmente esos días en que él no tenía con quien jugar.

La niña había llegado después de almuerzo, cargando como desde hace días lo hacía, con la muñeca envuelta en un mantel de cocina a la que con cariño había llamado Deisy. La muñeca en sí era bastante fea, según él, porque tenía un ojo completamente cerrado (que no se abría nunca) y su cabello rubio estaba cortado a ras de su cabecita dejando mechones tiesos que siempre le pinchaban los dedos. Aparte del mantel con renos y adornos navideños en el que estaba envuelta, no poseía ropa alguna y su cuerpo desnudo estaba surcado por rayas hechas con lápiz de color azul. Además, ese ojo azul tenebroso que siempre tenía abierto, lo miraba fijamente provocándole un poquito de miedo.

No le gustaba mucho esa muñeca, pero Tenten parecía tenerle un cariño especial, diciéndole (desde que llegó con ella) que era su hija y que la quería mucho aunque fuera fea. Neji no se quejaba porque igualmente jugaban los dos con la muñeca y los otros juguetes que compartían, aunque Deisy era siempre la preferida de los dos.

Cuando la mamá de Tenten la llamó desde la casa de enfrente (donde la niña vivía) su amiga se apresuró en marcharse, dejándole encargada a la muñeca para que él la cuidara mientras ella y su mamá iban a visitar al hada de los dientes. Le hizo prometer que la cuidaría y cuando él se lo juró, ella le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes incluso el hueco de los dos superiores que le faltaban. Neji le devolvió la sonrisa, pero a él sólo le faltaba uno.

Tomando a Deisy entre sus brazos la arropó mejor con el mantel e ingresó a su casa para contarle a su mamá lo que Tenten le había pedido. Durante el resto de la tarde no dejó a Deisy en ningún momento sola y por la noche, cuando se fue a dormir, la acostó en su cama junto a él deseándole buenas noches.

En los siguientes días Tenten no apareció y por más que tocó la puerta de su casa, la niña no daba señales de vida por lo que debió hacerse cargo solito del cuidado de Deisy. La bañó, le dio de comer y la envolvió en el paño de navidad mientras le preguntaba qué había pasado con su amiga y por qué los abandonó. Veían televisión juntos, se sentaban a comer y hasta sus padres le ayudaban a cuidarla porque él no quería dejarla sola, les decía, porque si la dejaba sola Deisy se pondría triste y lloraría y Neji no quería que su hija llorara. Por las noches, antes de dormir, solía decirle a su muñeca que la quería mucho.

Después de una semana en la cual Tenten no apareció, él decidió enojarse y no volver a hablarle nunca más a su amiga, convencido que era una mamá muy mala por dejarlos a Deisy y a él solitos.

La niña apareció una tarde. Neji nunca sabía cómo hacia Tenten para entrar en su casa sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pero no le importó porque él estaba enfadado y no quería verla. Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte y después le contó que no había ido a visitar al hada de los dientes sino que a su tía pesada y que se habían quedado muchos días y que ella lo extrañaba mucho; a él y también a Deisy. Aquello no sirvió para que él dejara de estar enojado, por lo que, después de abrazar más fuerte a su hija, le dijo que se fuera porque ni él ni Deisy querían verla.

Tenten empezó a gritarle, diciéndole que Deisy era su hija y que él no podía quitársela, pero él le dijo que ahora era sólo hija de él y que no se la devolvería. Comenzaron a tironear a la pobre Deisy mientras discutían y gritaban. El mantel de cocina cayó al suelo al igual que Tenten, quien entre sus manos tenía la cabeza de Deisy.

Neji se horrorizó al ver que sostenía el cuerpo de su hija sin cabeza poniéndose a llorar desalmado por lo que había hecho su amiga. Tenten, en el suelo, también lloraba por lo que le había pasado a su Deisy.

Su padre llegó corriendo, alarmado por los gritos y el llanto, encontrando a los dos niños llorando desconsolados mientras cada uno tenía una parte de la fea muñeca llamada Deisy, a la cual consideraban su hija. Intentó preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero solamente obtuvo más sollozos desalmados, un montón de acusaciones y crudas sentencias de " _ya no seremos más amigos"._

Después de dejar a Tenten en su casa y explicarle la situación a la madre de la niña, los adultos sonrieron levemente reprimiendo casi completamente la diversión que les causaba el comportamiento de sus hijos. Con una última sonrisa triste y desdentada, Tenten le dijo a Hizashi que odiaba a Neji.

Fueron días tristes para el pequeño Neji en los cuales lloriqueaba cada vez que abrazaba el sucio mantel navideño que alguna vez cobijó a su fea Deisy. No había visto a Tenten desde la pelea y estaba convencido que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablarse. Mucho, mucho, por lo que después de una semana le contó a su mamá que quería ver a su amiga porque los días sin ella eran aburridos y que ya no estaba enojado con la niña.

Tomoyo sonrió a su hijo, tomándolo de la mano y encaminándose rápidamente a la casa frente a la suya en donde vivía la niña que era causante de la soledad de su hijo. Nada más verse, ambos niños se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años, Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y ambos corrieron felices para jugar en el refugio que la niña tenía en el salón. Ambas madres vieron a sus hijos marcharse, se miraron y comenzaron a reír divertidas de lo fácil que los niños olvidaban su enojo.

Aquella noche, luego que Neji le contara a su padre lo entretenida que había sido la tarde en el refugio anti-zombis que Tenten había construido, Hizashi sorprendió a su hijo con un regalo. Los ojos del pequeño Hyūga se iluminaron al ver la caja envuelta en papel de regalo azul brillante, abriéndola con presura demasiado entusiasmado por saber qué era.

Chilló de emoción y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la muñeca en el interior de su caja rosada. Tenía el cabello castaño en perfectos bucles hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran grises, vestía un bonito vestido azul. Era tan linda, que nada más sacarla de su caja, la envolvió en el mantel de cocina navideño que su mamá le había lavado. La bautizó como Hikari.

Quiso ir de inmediato a mostrársela a Tenten, pero sus padres le dijeron que era muy tarde y que era mejor esperar hasta el día siguiente. Cuando amaneció y luego de desayunar, cruzó la calle corriendo, con su pequeña Hikari en brazos (envuelta en el mantel obviamente) para ir a contarle a Tenten sobre su nueva hija. La niña saltó de emoción abrazando a la muñeca feliz, diciéndole que nunca había tenido una hija tan linda como esa.

Ese mismo día acordaron que cuidarían siempre de Hikari y que nunca pelearían por ella.

―¿Lo recuerdas, Tenten? ―susurró cerca de la mujer―. ¿Recuerdas cuán felices fuimos con Hikari?

La aludida rio suavemente, pero su rostro se contrajo súbitamente en una mueca de dolor.

―Sí lo recuerdo ―musitó entre contracciones―. También recuerdo a Deisy ―rio―. Fueron nuestras primeras hijas…

―Mamá dice que todavía tiene guardada a Hikari ―contó―, que podríamos buscarla y dársela a nuestro hijo.

Tenten gimió de dolor, apretando los ojos fuertemente y respirando agitada. Neji le sostuvo la mano con más fuerza, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada más por aliviar el padecimiento de su novia. Le sobrevino otra contracción, gritó de dolor y finalmente quedó tendida sobre la camilla cuando el dolor menguó. Estaba agotada.

―Creo que tener a muñecas como hijas es más sencillo que estar en trabajo de parto ―le dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados. Empezó a reír súbitamente―, pero hacer hijos de forma tradicional es más divertido que jugar con muñecas…

Neji también rio acercándose un poco más a su novia: ―Ya tenemos la práctica ―le susurró―. Nuestro hijo será perfecto.

―Lo sé ―sonrió ella mirándolo a los ojos―. Te amo tanto Neji.

―Yo también te amo mucho ―declaró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su compañera de vida, de juegos, su amiga, la madre de su hijo y de sus muñecas. El amor de su vida.

Después de una última y dolorosa contracción, la matrona anunció que ya estaba lista para pujar. Neji le sonrió dándole ánimos, apretó su mano enlazada a la de él y se cobijó en el anhelo de pronto tener a su hijo en los brazos.

Aunque a él no lo envolverían en un mantel de cocina navideño.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Estoy teniendo muchas ideas.

Cree la actividad, sean bienvenidad a participar.

El link del foro está en mi profile.

Espero les hay gustado ¿reviews?


End file.
